The present invention relates to a tire and wheel servicing arrangement comprising different workshop units for effecting respective relevant operations such as bead breaking, tire changing, inflation and balancing. Such specialized units have been available for many years, and it has been customary to mount them as separate units at convenient places of the workshop, often against a wall and with noticeable mutual spacing, whereby it has also been accepted as a requirement to roll or carry the wheels between the units.